I'd Come For You: A multicouple song fic
by lilyevans103
Summary: Can't say much concidering there will be twelve diffrent couples and chapters in this story. The faster you review, the faster I update. I like all types of reviews, even flames!
1. Molly and Arthur

**I'd Come For You: A multi-couple song fic.**

**A/N:** Hi. I fell in love with a Nickelback song because I heard it in loads of multifandom videos on YouTube. I got to thinking, why can't that work the same with fanfiction? So here is my attempt to write a multi-couple fanfiction. Each couple will have their own chapter. There will be twelve couples and chapters. Each couple will also have a quotation that I think fits the pair. All quotations were found on Google. The song is Nickelback's I'd Come For You. The characters all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. Enjoy! By the way, the faster I get reviews, the faster I update. I already have seven out of the twelve couples done!

***Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley**

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." Morrie Schwartz_

Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley had been best friends since they both entered Hogwarts. They were now in their sixth year. Molly's older twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon, had graduated the year prior. Arthurs two younger brothers were in their fourth and second year. Molly liked both Bilious and William. She thought they were very cute. Molly longed for children of her own. She wanted a little girl, and at least two little boys. But none of the boys in her year, or the one above seemed to like her as more then a friend. Most of them poked fun at the fact that Molly was overweight.

But not Arthur. Arthur was her best friend and would duel anyone who dared to make fun of Molly in front of him. Arthur was tall at six foot six to Molly's five foot six. He liked all things to do with muggles. Molly thought he was silly for liking such things, but Arthur did anyway.

One sunny afternoon the pair were outside by the lake, cooling their feet in the lake and finishing off a bit of homework when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Miss Prewett, may I see you inside for a moment?" McGonagall asked once she reached them.

Molly stood up quickly, pulled her stockings and shoes on, picked up her bag and followed her head of house back to the castle. McGonagall took the young girl to her office and asked her to sit before speaking again.

"Miss Prewett, as you know there is a war brewing. Soon it will break out amongst us all. I am here to offer to you a position in the Order of the Phoenix once you graduate next year. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked all the heads of houses to approach students they think are eligible to join. I think you are very eligible. You care so much about others. We need people like you to help heal our fighters as they get injured and even to fight if needed. You have such love for everyone, I think you would be a grand help to the Order. Our healers are rarely needed on the battlefields, but they are needed after. Your brothers and parents have already joined. Your parents said to tell you that they would be honored to have your help. Think about it, and get back to me. Good day, Miss Prewett." McGonagall said, smiling at the girl.

"Am I allowed to discuss this with Arthur?" Molly asked as she stood to leave.

"Of course, Miss Prewett. I think it would be wrong for you not to discuss this with Mr. Weasley. The two of you are so close."

"Good day, Professor." Molly said as she left the room. Molly walked up to Gryffindor tower to see Arthur waiting in the common room for her on a couch near the fire. Molly sat beside him and looked into the flames.

"What'd McGonagall want?" Arthur asked, brushing a curl out of Molly's face.

"To offer me a position in the Order of the Phoenix." Molly whispered, still looking into the flames.

"I figured. The Headmaster offered me one yesterday. So, what do you think?" Arthur asked, taking Molly's hand in his.

"I'm joining. My family is already involved in it. What about you?" Molly asked looking up at Arthur.

"I'm joining too. I think this man is mental to think he can kill off all the muggles and muggle-borns. Good, at least we will still see each other. You've become such a big part of my life, Mol. I don't know how I ever lived without you. I…well, I think I love you." Arthur said, blushing and looking away from Molly.

Molly smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Arthur Weasley." Molly whispered as she pulled away. Arthur smiled at her and Molly beamed back.

_**Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

**A/N:** As you can tell, these will not be long ficletts. But there will be plenty of them.


	2. Teddy and Victorie

***Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley***

"_Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live.__" Anonymous_

Victorie was beyond upset. She raced down the corridor whipping the tears off her face as she ran. She had just caught Teddy, _her_ Teddy, the boy she had been in love with since forever, kissing another girl. Teddy was her best friend, the person she trusted the most in the world. The others in their group of friends teased the pair relentlessly about how very close they are. Teddy and Victorie thought nothing of walking down corridors holding hands, or with one pulling the other by their robes. They also thought nothing of hugging and kissing on the cheek. The two had been inseparable for as long as Victorie could remember. Teddy was like family to her family. He'd been around almost every weekend when Victorie was growing up.

It had been a nightmare for Victorie when Teddy turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts without her. Sure, they had written every week, but it hadn't been the same. She had been in heaven when she had joined him at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victorie were still best friends even with her being a sixth year and him graduating in just over three months.

But it had been tense between them over the last two months. Victorie knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them completely snapped. Victorie would do anything to stall the coming fight.

Victorie was almost to the Gryffindor common room when there was a yell from behind her.

"Vic…OI VICTORIE!" It was Teddy.

"Damn it!" Victorie swore under her breath.

Victorie swerved into a small alcove and held her breath. She heard the footsteps slow down.

"Lumos." Victorie swore under her breath as Teddy slipped into the alcove with her. Victorie looked up at Teddy. His hair was a teal blue, his eyes a light grey. He looked hurt and confused, but mostly he looked angry.

"Why the hell were you running from me? I know you heard me just now." Teddy said looking down at Victorie.

"I saw you and Alexia at breakfast. I suppose congratulations are in order? Well, congratulations. I'll tell Alexia when I see her in the common. Excuse me…" Victorie whispered as she attempted to push past Teddy, but he blocked her way.

"Vic, let me explain…" Teddy said gripping Victorie's arms.

"No need. I'm nothing but your best friend. You don't have to answer to me. Let go of me." Victorie said looking at her shoes. Teddy released her immediately.

"You are everything in this world to me, Victorie. Alexia forced herself on me at breakfast. I don't know what I'm going to do without you next year…" Teddy whispered.

"Well, you aren't taken, so go date Alexia. As for us, it might be easier for us to stop being friends now, so you can be free of your obligation to me next year. I'll see you around, Teddy. I hope you get everything you want in life. You deserve it." Victorie said pushing past Teddy and starting up the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. Teddy stared after her for a moment before he ran after her. He pulled Victorie into a small broom closet just down the hall from the portrait hole.

He shut and locked the door behind them before pushing Victorie against the opposite wall, kissing her hard. Victorie froze for a moment before she kissed him back softly. Teddy groaned and pulled Victorie against him, placing his arms around her waist. Victorie kept still, afraid that she was dreaming. Teddy released Victorie with one hand, pulling her arms around his neck. Teddy gripped Victorie tighter as he broke the kiss.

"We are not breaking off our friendship, Victorie. I hope this means we can be more then friends. And I can't go date Alexia, not when my heart belongs to someone else. I've loved you for years. I never thought you felt the same. I nearly died when you dated Logan and Jess. I've wanted to kiss you for ages. I was just waiting for the right time. When Alexia threw herself at me this morning, I knew it was only a matter of time before some bloke decided to whisk you away from me. Your beautiful, Victorie. I meant what I said; you are everything in the world to me. I love you so much." Teddy said looking down at Victorie with love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want us to ever stop being friends, Teddy. Even if we are dating. You are my best friend. I don't know how to survive without you. You've been a part of my life for so long. Don't think about what I said. I just want you to be happy. I love you, Teddy Lupin. I have for as long as I can remember." Victorie said looking up at Teddy as he pulled her closer again.

"Good. I love you. I will write you every week and come to see you whenever I can. I promise." Teddy whispered as he kissed her again.

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it  
I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**___


	3. Ted and Andromeda

**Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black**

"_Love is just love, it can never be explained.__"Anonymous_

It was raining in Diagon Alley. Most of the shoppers rushed from one shop to the next trying to get their shopping done as soon as they could. All but one pair of teenagers. The pair stood in a secluded alleyway behind the bookstore, kissing.

Ted Tonks pushed his girlfriend of six months against the alley wall as he kissed her desperately. Andromeda Black pulled Ted closer to her as she kissed him back. Ted groaned as Andromeda pulled him against her. Andromeda whimpered softly as Ted forced her lips apart to deepen the kiss hungrily. Ted kissed Andromeda once more before pulling away to look at her. Andromeda was tall for a girl her age. She was five foot seven at sixteen. But Andromeda had always been tall. Her brown hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, proper for a pureblood of her age. Her cloak was black and had a hood that was currently over Andromeda's head. Beneath the cloak Andromeda wore a scarlet dress, tights, and black boots.

Ted reached up and kissed Andromeda again. Andromeda hissed when Ted pulled away, but Ted kissed Andromeda's neck softly, lovingly. Ted pulled entirely away and hugged Andromeda longingly. Andromeda hugged Ted back and whispered

"I have to get back to the manor. Mother will wonder what is taking me so long. Cissy will have gotten back hours ago. Lucius and his parents are coming for dinner. I still need to pick out a dress for tonight. I'll see you on September first. I love you." Andromeda pulled away from Ted, picked up the bags she had dropped when Ted had first yanked her into the alley and turned to go. But Ted put his hand on her arm to stop her. Andromeda turned back to him and he kissed her once more. Andromeda kissed him back softly.

"Bye love." Ted whispered as he pulled away.

"Bye, Teddy." Andromeda said back. Ted kissed her gloved hand and she was gone.

The pair hadn't noticed a tall, cloaked woman watching them from the bookstore's window. The woman turned away and walked out of the shop, disgust on her face.

Andromeda appereated to Black Manor to see her little cousins Sirius and Regulus running around the foyer yelling as her mother attempted to calm them.

"Andromeda! Where have you been! It took you the entire day to do school shopping? Narcissa arrived back five hours ago!" Druella Black shouted over the two boys yelling.

"I ran into a friend. We were catching up. I lost track of time!" Andromeda shouted back.

"Alright, I had Tilly set out a dress and accessories for you. Can you help me by taking the older one with you? He seems to be causing most of the noise."

"His name is Sirius, Mother. Come on, Sirius." Andromeda said taking Sirius's hand and pulling him up to her room.

Sirius immediately sat on Andromeda's bed and swung his legs sadly.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Andromeda asked sighing as she set her bags on her desk.

"I always get blamed for everything." Sirius said stiffly.

"Join the club." Andromeda said as she picked up her dress that was on the bed and went into the bathroom attached to her room to change.

The dress with a deep purple, Andromeda's least favorite color, as were the necklace and three inch heels. Andromeda sighed deeply as she put the dress on.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts in September." She heard from her bedroom.

Andromeda peeked around the door to see Sirius looking at one of her new textbooks. Andromeda smiled fondly at her cousin before ducking back into the bathroom. Andromeda hummed as she put on her necklace and heels. She heard the door blast open and Sirius was suddenly clinging to her leg. He looked terrified. Andromeda slowly looked back into her bedroom to see Druella glaring at her in hatred.

"Is it true? Are you dating a mudblood?" Druella snarled at Andromeda, who Sirius still clung to.

"How did you…?" Andromeda asked numbly.

"Bella saw you kissing a mudblood behind the bookstore. Are you dating him?" Druella demanded. Andromeda looked at her door way to see Narcissa and Bellatrix in it.

"Yes, mother. I am dating him. His name is Ted; we have been dating for six months. I love him, mother. Please understand!" Andromeda said terrified at the look her mother was giving her.

I WILL NOT HAVE A MUDBLOOD-LOVER FOR A DAUGHTER! CRUCIO!" Druella roared, waving her wand at Andromeda, who fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Sirius let out a cry and fell to his knees beside her, hugging her.

"I want you out of my house in one hour, you little blood traitor. Go to hell." Druella sniffed as she left the room Narcissa and Bellatrix following her, the latter smirking at the pair on the floor.

"You first." Andromeda whispered at her mother's back as she shakily stood up. Sirius hurried to put Andromeda's new books and supplies in her trunk. Andromeda took a piece of parchment from her desk and wrote a short letter to her best girlfriend, Allison.

'_Allison,_

_My mother found out about Ted. I need somewhere to stay, until I get a job. Can I please come stay with you? _

_Andromeda._

Andromeda sent the note off with her owl, Snow. She looked around when the bird was gone to see Sirius, buried beneath a pile of dresses, putting things in her trunk. Andromeda smiled and waved her wand around her room. All of her belongings shrank to fit in her trunk. Sirius stared in awe.

Andromeda sat in her desk chair and Sirius crawled into her lap. He took a small necklace off his neck, and placed it around Andromeda's. Andromeda looked down to see a small dog on the necklace.

"So you don't forget me…" Sirius whispered.

"I won't, baby, I promise." Andromeda whispered back. Sirius leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"I love you, Andie. I'm gonna miss you." Sirius said cuddling to her.

"I love you, Padfoot. You'll see me again. I'll be waiting for you on the first of September." Andromeda said, kissing Sirius's head softly.

The two sat like that for half an hour, when Snow returned.

_Andie,_

_Come on over! It'll be like a sleepover! My folks said you will be staying here until graduation. They have heard all about you and can't wait to meet you!_

_Allison_

"That's it then. Bye, Andie." Sirius said after reading the note too.

"Bye, Pads. Never forget that I love you." Andromeda said hugging Sirius tightly.

"I won't." Sirius said sadly as he hopped off her lap.

Andromeda stood, called Snow to her cage and left the room, pulling her trunk behind her. Sirius followed her out and took the cage from her, taking her free hand in his. Andromeda and Sirius walked to the foyer where Andromeda let go of Sirius's hand, took the cage, and left the house.

She pulled her wand out of her dress pocket and tapped her trunk and Snow's cage with it. They both disappeared. Andromeda closed her eyes, flicked her wrist and was gone. She landed on Allison's front porch. Allison ran to open the door and pulled Andromeda quickly inside.

"You're here. I'm glad! You might want to change before dinner. Mum and Daddy haven't seen any purebloods yet, as they're muggles. C'mon. I'll show you your room. Your stuff is already in there." Allison said as she pulled Andromeda up the stairs. She showed Andromeda into a small guest room. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand with a phone and a lamp on it. Her trunk sat by the foot of her bed, Snow's cage on the desk.

"I'll leave you be." Allison said.

"Am I allowed to use the phone?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"That's why it's there. A private line too. Come to my room when you are ready to change. I'll find you something to wear." Allison said closing the door behind her.

Andromeda sat on the bed and picked up the phone. She dialed Ted's home number. He had given it to her at the start of the summer, a month and a half ago and told her how to use a phone.

After three rings a anxious voice answered

"Hello? Allison? Have you heard from…" Ted asked quickly

"It's me, Ted. My parents found out about us and kicked me out. I'm staying at Allison's." Andromeda said softly.

"Andie? Thank God! I was waiting to hear from you. How did your parents…?" Ted said quickly.

"Bellatrix saw us today. She ran and told Mother, Mother kicked me out after crucioing me. Allison's parents told Allison that I am going to be staying here the rest of the summer and for Christmas. Look, I should go get ready for dinner. I was just filling you in. I love you, Ted. I'll see you soon." Andromeda said quietly.

"Bye, love." Ted said eerily clam.

Andromeda hung up the phone and went across the hall to see Allison about a outfit.

Three hours later, Andromeda was trying to fall asleep when her door creaked open.

"You have until five. That's when Daddy gets up to go to work. Night guys." Andromeda heard Allison whisper.

Andromeda felt the bed beside her sink and looked over to see Ted looking at her. Andromeda curled up to Ted, crying softly. Ted held Andromeda through the night as she cried. Around four, Andromeda finally stopped crying. She looked up at Ted.

"I love you Andie. We have been friends since first year. We know everything about each other. Andromeda, I want us to get married after graduation next June. I will never love anyone like I love you. I don't want to spend a day away from you. Everyday we aren't together kills me. Andromeda Black, will you marry me?" Ted asked looking into Andromeda's eyes

"Yes, I will marry you Ted." Andromeda whispered smiling up at him. Ted pulled a small ring out of his pocket.

"It's all I could afford right now." Ted said quietly slipping it onto Andromeda's finger.

"It's perfect. I love it. And you." Andromeda said, kissing him.

"I love you too." Ted said back.

_**Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow**_


	4. Narcissa and Lucius

**Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics.

"_It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride.__"Anonymous_

Narcissa put her thirteen month old son in his crib in the nursery. She picked up the stuffed dragon off the floor and tucked it into the crib with Draco. Narcissa sighed as she looked around the room. Her son had everything in the world that he could ever want or need. He had every magical toy known to man. Lucius and Narcissa's father had bought Draco everything a toddler could ever dream of. Narcissa kissed Draco's head as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Once in the hallway, she ran into one of the manor's multiple house elves.

"Tea, mistress?" the elf asked as she looked up at Narcissa.

"Yes, thank you, Emily." Narcissa said as she walked up to her and Lucius's room. The room was handsome, with a large four poster bed, a couch, and a dresser. There were two doors on the right wall. One led to the master bathroom, the other to a walk in closet. Narcissa sat on the window seat before one of the high French windows overlooking the grounds, which was splattered with water due to the raging storm outside.

Narcissa turned when she heard a squeak. Emily was approaching her with a tea tray ladened with tea pot, tea cups, and tea biscuits. Narcissa looked down at the elf.

"Emily is seeing mater coming up the walk way. Emily was thinking master might like tea too." Emily squeaked, setting the tea tray by Narcissa on the window seat.

Emily curtsied and left the room. Narcissa poured the tea and waited. Sure enough, Narcissa heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the bedroom. She heard the footsteps halt on the floor below and smiled knowing Lucius was checking on Draco. The footsteps continued until they reached the doorway of the bedroom. The door opened and there stood Lucius. Narcissa stood and helped Lucius out of his cloak. She then went to hang it in the closet. When she returned Lucius had taken one of the tea cups and was holding the other out to her. Narcissa took it and sat beside Lucius on the window seat.

"Mother wrote today. She wants to come see Draco sometime soon. The Dark Lord is starting to look for the Potters again. Bella and Rodolphus send their love and promise to visit soon. How was your day?" Lucius asked looking out the window.

"I'll write your mother tomorrow. I spent the day with Francesca and Blaise. Draco adores him so. We took them down to Diagon Ally. Draco and I only got back about an hour ago when it really started to rain. I got him fed, bathed and read him a story." Narcissa said quietly.

"Good. That sounds like a nice pleasant day for you, my dear." Lucius said smiling at Narcissa. Narcissa smiled shyly back. Even after seven years of marriage, Narcissa was still slightly scared of her husband. Lucius kissed Narcissa's head and left the room with his tea. Narcissa sighed again and went to take her bath.

An hour later, Lucius heard music floating through the house. It was piano music. Lucius had always loved piano music. He loved the flow and sound of it. Lucius closed the book he was reading, removed his reading glasses and went to investigate. He followed the music up into the music room where he saw Narcissa seated at the piano, making the music flow. Lucius stared in awe at his wife. He hadn't known that Narcissa could play, he had never asked and she had never mentioned it.

Lucius walked quietly into the room and sat beside Narcissa on the piano bench. Narcissa halted for a minute.

"Please, don't stop. It's beautiful." Lucius whispered. Narcissa started to play again. When she was done, Lucius took her hand and kissed it.

"You never told me you could play…It was beautiful." Lucius said, kissing Narcissa's neck. Narcissa stilled as Lucius kissed her shoulder softly.

"I love you, Narcissa. My Mother and Father told me not to fall in love that love is for lesser people like mudbloods. But I have fallen in love with you. I'd do anything for you and our son. I'll give Draco the best of everything. And you too. Anything you want, it's yours. I'll take good care of our little family. I don't want to be like my Father. I want it to be the three of us, only the three of us. I never liked that my Father cheated on my Mother. I will never do that. I love you." Lucius whispered into Narcissa's neck.

" I…I love you too." Narcissa said, stroking Lucius's hair away from his face.

Lucius leaned up and kissed Narcissa softly. Narcissa kissed him back.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**_


	5. Remus and Dora

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

**A/N: ** JK Rowling owns the characters! Nickelback owns the song! I own nothing but the plot!

"_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel.__" Anonymous_

Remus apperated back to his childhood home after his confrontation with Harry. Remus quietly opened the front door and walked up to his old bedroom. The room was still full of memorabilia from his schooldays. Prominate were the multiple pictures of him and his best friends. There were at least twenty pictures of The Marauders posted to his room. There were as many of himself and Lily and of Lily and James during their seventh year. There were even a few of Lily and James's wedding. Also adorning the walls were Gryffindor banners and flags.

_Merlin, I was as bias as James. I never realized how much house stuff I collected over the years._ Remus thought wryly as he sat on his old bed and picked up a framed picture off the nightstand. It was his favorite. It was snowing in the picture and Remus was hugging a laughing Lily in the picture, laughing hysterically himself.

"I miss you Lils. I need your help and your advice. I got married a few months ago. She is a real firecracker. Ask Sirius to tell you about his second cousin, Nymphadora. For some reason, she loves me. Her hair is always some neon color, pink normally. She has more piercings and tattoos then I can count. But I love her, wild as she is. She is an Auror. She is also having my child. I can't believe I was so reckless to get her pregnant. My kind don't usually reproduce. It is a horrible curse for an innocent child to inherit because their father was horny one night and forgot to use a spell or a condom. I don't know what to do! I told Dora that I was a bad person for her to love. She never believed me! I have wanted a family of my own for as long as I can remember. My dream is within reach, but there is something blocking it. Help me, Lily." Remus murmured looking down at the picture.

A voice inside him spoke, a distinctly feminine voice

_I miss you more, Moon. Congratulations! She is a lucky girl. Don't be stupid, why wouldn't she love you? I always have. Not the same way, of course. She sounds like the last person I can picture my bookworm study partner with. Sirius has described her to James and I. I'm glad you finally found someone to love. I know you worried during school. As for what you should do, you should go back to her. Help her nurture the child growing inside her. It's not a crime to impregnate the woman you love. Go back to her Moon. Tell her you love her and beg her to keep you around. You are not a bad person, Moon. Go back and be the father you always wanted to be. I'll be seeing you soon, Moon. I love you. _

Remus felt a kiss to his forehead, as light as a butterfly wing.

"I love you, flower." Remus whispered as he stood from the bed and left the room. Remus sighed and apperated back to the flat he shared with Dora. She was sitting on the couch, her hair a mousy brown, a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up at the apperation and looked back at her tea when she saw it was only Remus.

"Dora, listen…" Remus started but Dora cut him off.

"No, you listen. I love you. I don't care if you are a werewolf. It's one of the many reasons I love you so much. I am having a baby. Our baby. You are going to have a offspring. I love you, Remus John. I have since our first Order meeting together. I know you are worried this baby will inherit your curse, but so what if it does? It will have a daddy to show it the way to control it. It killed me when you left. I love you so. I hope you don't plan on leaving again. I have handcuffs in the nightstand if I need them and I am not afraid to use them on you. Don't make me chain you to the bed, Remus John because I swear to Merlin I will if I have too." Dora said standing and looking at Remus.

"I never understood why you love me so, but I will accept it. I love you too, Dora. I think in my heart I was waiting for a pink haired Auror to waltz into my life, clumsy as you are. I am not going anywhere. I am here to stay. You're not getting rid of me again. Did I tell you that being a father was one of my life long dreams? I love you so. I'm going to be your slave for the next eight and a half months. I am so sorry for leaving. I'd do anything for you and our baby. I'd die for you, Dora. If I ever do leave again, which is unlikely, I promise to come back for you. Do you forgive me?" Remus asked taking Dora's hand in his.

"It's easy to forgive someone you love." Dora said placing their joined hands on her stomach. Remus leaned down and kissed Dora softly.

_**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**_


	6. Lily and James

**Lily Evans and James Potter**

**A/N: ** JK Rowling owns the characters! Nickelback owns the song! I own nothing but the plot!

"_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her.'__"Anonymous_

It was January of 1978. A foursome of boys sat in a tower of Hogwarts talking…

"I don't get you Prongs. You aren't dating this year. At all. Why not?" Sirius asked looking at his best friend in concern.

"Because I don't see the point of dating random girls anymore, Pads. I know who I want to spend what little time I have left with." James sighed. Sirius snorted, James glared over at him.

"Evans still won't give you the bloody time of day, mate! MOVE ON ALREADY!" Sirius said harshly. James rose from his chair still glaring at Sirius.

"Just because you'd rather have one night stands rather than actual relationships doesn't mean James does Sirius. Sit down, James." Remus said coolly from his chair where he was reading. Peter said nothing. Sirius rolled his eyes childishly. James resumed his seat, eyeing Sirius.

In the Head Dorms the girl in question was having a similar conversation.

"Lily, he loves you, he has for years! Give the boy a chance. You'll see." Alice Stevens said from her chair. Lily sat on the windowsill looking out the window at the snow.

"He's given up, Alice. He's not asked me out once this year. Why do I start to like him now? Why couldn't I have liked him, I dunno, when he was still interested in me?" Lily said, tears leaking out of her emerald eyes as she watched the snow.

"Let me know when my best friend comes back. I'll be waiting." Alice said quietly, kissing Lily's head and leaving the redhead in peace.

Tears continued to flow from the redhead and leave tracts down her face. She and James had decided to be friends at the start of the year. But now, it was painful to be just friends with him. She loved him, she knew she did. She had for years, she had simply pushed the feelings away. It was so much easier when she was friends with Severus. She had had a reason to hate James then. But now… Now she was too late.

Lily walked quietly into her bathroom and ran a vanilla scented bubble bath. Lily stripped and slipped into the warm water. Forty five minutes later, Lily curled into her warm bed with her cat, Ginger, beside her. Lily cried softly into her pillow. Her parents had been killed over the winter holidays by a drunk driver; her older sister was married and wanted nothing to do with her. She had no one. Alice had Frank, their other best friend. Lily closed her eyes tightly fighting off more tears. She had no one; James would find a beautiful girl and have a family with her. Ginger suddenly jumped off the bed.

"Traitor." Lily hissed.

She heard a chuckle. Than James was beside her on the bed. Lily flinched away from him.

James smoothed Lily's hair back and kissed her cheek softly.

"You weren't at dinner and Alice looked miserable, what happened?" James whispered.

"I don't have anyone. Alice has Frank, Petunia has Vernon. My parents died over the holidays. Who does that leave me?" Lily whimpered, still not looking at James.

"Me. I love you, Lily. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong, I love being friends with you. But I've hoped all year to be more. I love you so damn much. I was always a bit jealous of Snape. He had your friendship. I want that, but I also want more. I'll be everything you want or need me to be. I'll be all the family you need, if you would just let me…" James whispered, kissing Lily's forehead softly.

"I…I love you, James. I… I think I always have…" Lily said between hiccups.

James beamed at her and kissed her softly at first, than harder when Lily kissed him back.

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_


	7. Frank and Alice

**Frank Longbottom and Alice Stevens**

**A/N: **JK Rowling owns the characters! Nickelback owns the song! I own nothing but the plot!

"_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you."Anonymous_

Frank Longbottom was in love with one of his best friends Alice Stevens. The two had been best friends for as long as he could remember. Even before they arrived at Hogwarts, the two were inseparable. Frank had been terrified during their sorting that Alice was going to be put in a different house then he was. But he did not need to worry; they had both been placed into Gryffindor. Both of their parents had been Aurors prior to settling down to have their families, and both Frank and Alice planned to follow in their footsteps.

During first year, Alice had befriended Lily Evans and she introduced her to Frank. The three became friends quickly. But Lily's best friend, Severus Snape seemed a bit possessive of her. He didn't agree with Lily's friendship with anyone, apparently, but him. Lily didn't like that Severus didn't approve, so she befriended the pair anyways. The three had been friends ever since. Lily had been heartbroken when she had to end her friendship with Severus; she had been bedridden for nearly a week. Alice had acted as Lily's nurse and her shoulder to cry on. The three had become even closer over the summer between fifth and sixth year. That was also when Frank realized that he was in love with Alice. At first Frank denied it, but after a few months, he could no longer deny it. He was in love with his best friend. Lily slowly got over Severus and Frank and Alice took his place as much as they could. But they knew that they would never be able to fully replace him. He had been her first and very best friend. Lily would always have a soft spot for Severus in her heart. Never the less, the trio was inseparable. They told each other everything…until Frank fell in love with Alice.

It was November of 1977. Lily was doing Head Patrols with James Potter, her fellow head. Frank and Alice were walking back to the common room from the library. Frank was looking nervously around them. He spotted a small alcove and made his mind up quickly. He took Alice's hand and pulled her into the alcove.

"What is it, Frank?" Alice asked softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. Frank closed his eyes as Alice softly caressed his cheek.

"Alice, we have been friends for as long as I can remember. There is a war going on in the world. I joined the Order of the Phoenix. It will help with my training. I love you, Alice. I have for years. Since the summer after fifth. I just thought you should know. I'll be going…" Frank started but he was cut off when Alice kissed him softly.

Frank groaned and pushed Alice back into the wall, kissing her urgently. Alice wrapped her arms around Frank's neck as she kissed him back with equal urgency. Frank groaned deeper as he pulled Alice against him, needed to be as close as possible to the blonde girl. Alice threaded her hands in Frank's hair, holding him to her. Frank hissed as Alice pulled away from him to breathe. Frank leaned his forehead on Alice's.

"I love you too." Alice whispered standing on her toes to kiss him again.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe, Alice. Anything at all. I love you so much. I've wanted to do this for such a long time." Frank whispered, pulling Alice flush against him as she kissed his jawline.

"I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember, Frank. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." Alice whispered back, still kissing Frank's jaw and neck.

"Be my girlfriend, Alice. Say that you will…" Frank said softly, pulling away slightly.

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask…" Alice giggled. Frank cut her off with a kiss.

_**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**___


	8. Bill and Fleur

**Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics.

"_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world.__" Brandi Snyder_

It was all over. Harry had defeated Voldemort for good. Now it was time to mourn for the dead, heal the injured, and pick up the pieces of the fallen fortress. Bill stood in the Great Hall and surveyed the damage. Suddenly Fleur was beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Je suis désolé pour Fred" Fleur whispered looking at the Weasley family who had gathered around the deceased troublemaker.

Fleur had recently been teaching Bill to speak french so she could speak her native language again. He could now recognize short sentences and could respond shakily.

"It's not your fault Fred died. He died defending the people he loves and the school he loves." Bill whispered, tears streaking down his face.

"Ne vous blâmez pas, mon amour. Il ne voudrait pas que. Il voudrait que nous soyons heureux d'être encore en vie." Fleur whispered still looking at the family.

"Je ne me reproche. Je blâme les Mange morts sanglante. Ce sont eux qui ont tout de ces dommages. Je souhaite juste que Fred n'avait pas été un de ceux qui sont morts ce soir. Je suis heureux d'être vivant. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, vivant. Je vous aime, Fleur." Bill said looking down at Fleur.

"Très bien, mon amour. Je vois que vous avez pratiqué. Je suis très fier de vous. Vous l'aurez avant de le savoir. Que, lorsque nous avons nos enfants, nous leur enseignerons aussi. Ils seront bilingues, un peu comme vous et moi." Fleur murmered looking up at Bill.

"You wanted me to learn it. I'm doing my best to do that. When we have children, we can teach them so they can communicate with your family. Are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?" Bill asked looking down at Fleur.

"No, my love. Not yet. But I want to try. I am ready to be a Maman. And you are ready to be a Papa. So if it is alright with you, I want to start really trying to conceive." Fleur said kissing Bill.

" Three, at least one little girl. I've always wanted a baby girl." Bill said, resting his forehead on Fleur's.

"Oui, mon amour. Trois. Je vous amie aussi, William." Fleur whispered.

"Au revoir Fred. Nous allons tout ce que vous manquez. Nous ne vous oublierai jamais." Bill whispered, conjuring a black rose and a firework. Bill placed the rose on Fred's body and set the firework off. It went off and exploded in a shower of red and gold stars, which fell onto Fred's body.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**_

**A/N:**

Je suis désolé pour Fred=

I am sorry about Fred

Ne vous blâmez pas, mon amour. Il ne voudrait pas que. Il voudrait que nous soyons heureux d'être encore en vie=

Do not blame yourself, my love. He would not want that. He wants us to be happy to be alive

Je ne me reproche. Je blâme les mange morts sanglante. Ce sont eux qui ont tout de ces dommages. Je souhaite juste que Fred n'avait pas été un de ceux qui sont morts ce soir. Je suis heureux d'être vivant. Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous, vivant. Je vous aime, Fleur. =

I don't blame myself. I blame the bloody Death Eaters. It is they who caused all of these damages. I just wish that Fred was not one of those who died that evening. I am happy to be alive. I am happy to be with you, alive. I love you, Fleur.

Très bien, mon amour. Je vois que vous avez pratiqué. Je suis très fier de vous. Vous l'aurez avant de le savoir. Que, lorsque nous avons nos enfants, nous leur enseignerons aussi. Ils seront bilingues, un peu comme vous et moi.

Very good, my love. I see you've been practicing. I am proud of you. You will have it before you know it. Then, when we have our children, we will teach them. They will be bilingual like you and I.

Maman= Mom

Oui, mon amour. Trois. Je vous amie aussi, William.=

Yes, my love. Three. I love you too, William.

Au revoir Fred. Nous allons tout ce que vous manquez. Nous ne vous oublierai jamais. =

Goodbye, Fred. We will all miss you. We will never forget you.


	9. Neville and Hannah

**Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics.

"_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.__"Anonymous_

It was the morning of the day after the Final Battle and Hogwarts needed to be repaired. The people who had stayed to help repair had taken the day off after the fight of their lives the day before. Now, it was time to heal the fortress that had stood for so long and protected its inhabitances. Now, it was time for its inhabitances to protect and repair it. Neville exited the Gryffindor common room and went down to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was splitting up the people who had stayed to help into groups and giving them jobs to do.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Abbot, and Ms. Lovegood, you will be helping Hagrid in the yard to pick up debris and dead bodies…" Professor McGonagall said and Hannah and Luna joined Neville. The three left the school and saw Hagrid waiting for them.

"Hi, Hagrid, we were told to come help you…" Luna said looking up at Hagrid.

"Alrigh' we'll be splitin up. Luna, yer an I will be picken up the trash. Neville an Hannah, yer put the dead bodies in a pile, we'll burn em later. Lets get to it…" Hagrid said looking down at the trio.

Neville and Hannah worked for several hours without talking then, around two, Neville heard his name being called. He looked up and saw his Gran waving at him. Neville walked over to her.

"I'm off, Neville. I'm going to pay Andromeda Tonks a visit. She lost her entire family this year except her baby grandson. I know how she feels… that was me. I'm making pasta for dinner, so try to be home in time. I'm proud of you, Neville. I know your parents would be proud of you too for all you've done." Neville smiled and kissed his Gran's cheek softly.

"Yeah, well I was taught by the best. I'll be home for dinner, Gran." Neville said going back to Hannah and helping her pick up the body of Colin Creevy.

"He wasn't even supposed to be involved. He died way too young. He wasn't even of age. He was just a baby…" Hannah whispered as the set the body on the pile of bodies they had formed.

" I know. He was only a year younger than us. But war doesn't care how young or old we are. It only cares about how many victims it gets. It will take as many people as it can, no matter who gets in its way. No matter if the person deserves to die or not." Neville said softly as the two went to look for more bodies. Hannah looked up at Neville as he was almost a foot taller than her.

Hannah had had a crush on Neville for quite some time now. He was tall, at six foot two and his baby fat had turned into muscles since Hannah had last seen him back at the beginning of her sixth year. His dark blonde hair was slightly past his shoulders and his blue eyes held all that he had been through over the past year. But Hannah thought it suited him. It made him look older and, in Hannah's opinion, more handsome.

"That was very adult thinking, Neville." Hannah said quietly.

"War makes people grow up, Hannah. Look at Harry. He had the mind of a adult by the time he was fifteen. He was forced into adulthood by the time he was fifteen. His parents had been dead for fourteen of those years and his godfather died that year. He had every right to be angry with Umbridge and the ministry. He was only trying to prepare us for what happened here. I know how he feels. My parents were tortured for information about Voldemort by Bellatrix LeStrange and a group of others. They are still alive. They are at St. Mungo's permanently. They don't know who I am. That's why I live with Gran in the little cottage she bought after Granddad died. Gran and I go to visit Mum and Dad during the vacations. It makes me sad. My own parents don't know who I am." Neville said quietly stooping to grab another body and adding it to the pile. He looked at Hannah.

He had liked her since his fifth year. She was beautiful, but not in the typical way. She had blonde curls that fell to her back and sparkling blue eyes. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of his sixth year, but had always hoped that she would return to school so he could at least tell her that he liked her. Neville knew that her mother had been killed, that was why her father had pulled her from school. But the fact that she returned for the battle gave Neville hope. She was loyal to Harry and the DA even if she hadn't been back in fifth year. And Neville admired her for it.

"Our generation grew up so fast. We had to. Our adolescence was stolen from most of us. By the time we were sixteen, most of us were faced with death, either of a family member or of a friend or acquaintance. We didn't get to enjoy our teen years like the generation before us. I'm sorry about your parents Neville. But I can tell you that they would have been extremely proud of you. They are. They know all of what you've done. And you still have your Gran and the DA… and me." Hannah whispered looking at the pile of bodies that they had formed. Neville looked down at Hannah for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug. Hannah hugged Neville back tightly. Neville rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Hannah. I'll always be here for you, if you want me to be." Neville said quietly, still hugging her.

"It's not your fault. I'll always be here for you too, Neville. I promise." Hannah said quietly, still looking at the pile of bodies.

"I really like you, Hannah. Will you go to dinner with me sometime?" Neville asked, prepared for the worst.

"I really like you too, Neville. I have for awhile. I'd love to have dinner with you. How about next Saturday?" Hannah said, looking up at Neville.

"Next Saturday it is." Neville smiled down at Hannah as Hagrid and Luna joined them.

"Good job yer two. Let's light this and we will head inside." Hagrid said, lighting the pile on fire.

"It's time to move on…" Luna said as the group headed inside.

"Together." Hannah whispered, taking Neville's hand. Neville smiled down at her, she beamed back.

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**___


	10. Rose and Scorpius

**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics.

"_Without love, we are birds with broken wings.__"—Morrie Schwartz_

Rose Weasley drove Scorpius Malfoy mad. Rose was beautiful, easily the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor. But Scorpius could not tell her that. She was his best friends' cousin and his academic rival. Even though they were both in Gryffindor, the two had always been fighting to be top of the class. Scorpius had no idea why. His family, his parents at least, wanted nothing to do with him since he had been sorted into Gryffindor. His grandparents had been rather upset with him too, until they had gotten his first year grades. O's in every subject. That overrode his being sorted into Gryffindor in his grandparents eyes. Scorpius worked hard every term to maintain his grades. Lucius and Narcissa had taken Scorpius in after a fight with Draco that ended with Scorpius living with his grandparents and Draco never talking to him again. Scorpius didn't mind, he HATED his father and the way he treated Astoria and Scorpius. The fight had taken place back in his fifth year; he was now in his seventh. Scorpius was Head Boy to Rose's Head Girl. Scorpius was starting to feel differently towards the red head. He was starting to fancy her…

Scorpius Malfoy haunted Rose, both during her waking hours and in her dreams. He had for years. Ron had warned Rose to not get too friendly with the blonde. Rose had respected Ron's wishes, even though she wanted to be so much MORE then friends with the blonde. Rose distracted herself from Scorpius by throwing herself into her school work. It had paid off. Rose was Head Girl and was about to graduate with honors. It was April of her seventh year when she realized that she could not avoid Scorpius and her feelings for him forever….

It was a Saturday and Rose was in the Library, studying for the upcoming N.E.W.T's. The library was crammed with fifth and seventh years. Almost every table was full of students, including the one at which Rose sat. There were five chairs at the round table, four of which were taken by Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily. Suddenly Rose felt the empty seat beside her be filled. She glanced over to see Scorpius joining them. Rose sighed and turned back to her work. The Library slowly started to empty as the sun set outside. Rose glanced at her watch and saw that she had spent eight hours in the Library. She had arrived at ten that morning and now it was nearly six. She looked around to see that the Library had nearly emptied. The only people left were her, Scorpius, and a group of fifth years at a table in the corner. Rose turned and saw a tall black haired woman talking to the librarian, who pointed at Rose and Scorpius's table. Rose didn't recognize the woman as she approached the table, so she must have been someone to Scorpius. Rose tapped him on the shoulder softly. Scorpius looked up at her, surprised.

"There is a woman looking for you…" Rose muttered just as the woman arrived at the table.

"Scorpius…We need to talk. Your father is waiting outside." The woman said quietly. Scorpius scowled.

"I don't…" He started but the woman cut him off.

"Sweetheart, please…" She said pleadingly. Scorpius sighed and rose. He picked up his bag and books and left with the woman. Rose stared after them. Then the librarian was upon her.

"The Library is closing. It will reopen tomorrow at…"

"Nine, I know. Goodnight." Rose said gathering her stuff and leaving too.

She took the long route back to the head dorms. She arrived and sat on a couch in the common room for a moment before taking her books back out of her bag. Rose set all of her stuff on the table in front of her and started to study again, but fifteen minutes later there was a slam as Scorpius entered the Dormitory. He was fuming. He was also muttering curses under his breath. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Rose stared after him, in shock. She had never seen him in such a bad mood. Rose turned back to her books. She wanted to go see what was wrong with Scorpius, but she had had enough experience with boys to know that she should wait for him to come to her. So that was what she did. She studied until nearly ten, then decided to turn in early.

Rose packed up her bag and was about to go to her room when Scorpius was beside her. He stared into the fire.

"The woman was my mother. My father and I had a falling out back in fifth year and he kicked me out of the house. Mother never approved, apparently. I moved in with my grandparents on my father's side. They love me and are allowing me to stay with them, as long as I continue to excel in my academics. Not a problem. Father and Mother arrived here today to try to make amends. I got accepted into the Auror program. It's always been my dream, despite my family's dark past. I wrote to tell my grandparents who, in turn, wrote and told mother and father. Father is furious with my even thinking of being an Auror. When Mother and I met up with him, he told me that if I was going to join the force, he would disown me. Mother had a fit; she always hated how much the two of us fought. I told him that was fine, I didn't care. I told him that I had all the family I needed in Grandfather and Grandmother. Father told me that I was a mistake, that he never wanted me. He told me that I was going to have a hard time finding a pureblood that would marry me. I told him that I didn't care about the blood status of the woman I marry as long as she loves me. I told him that I wouldn't care if the girl was a muggle, as long as she loved me. Father disowned me on the spot, Mother protesting the entire time. I stormed back up here.

"I wrote to Grandfather and told him what happened. He approved of what I said to father, except for the marring a muggle part. I realized something today during the falling out with my father. The thing is Rose, it's you. It's always been you. You drive me up the bloody wall at times, but I love that about you. It keeps me on my toes and it makes my life more interesting. I can't keep up with you, but I adore that about you. I love your hair, your eyes, everything about you. I know you probably don't feel the same. But I thought you have the right to know." Scorpius said, still looking into the fire. Rose smiled and took his hand in hers. Scorpius looked up at her in shock.

"I'll be all the family you need, Scorpius. I love you too. You have been haunting my dreams and my life for years. I never thought you would feel the same. I'm joining the Aurors too. So is Al. When we graduate, the three of us can find a flat in London to share. Unless you would rather it just be the two of us? Either way, we will work something out. Al and I will be your family Scor. I promise. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy." Rose said, looking into Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius smiled at Rose.

"I love you, Rose. I know that you will provide me with all the love I could ever need. As for housing, Grandfather also said that he bought a tract of land a few weeks ago. He is having a manor built for me, and you now. We will design it, and Grandfather will have it built and paid for by graduation. I would rather it just be the two of us, if it is all the same to you. I'll write Grandfather tomorrow. He and Grandmother will want to meet you. This is all going to work out beautifully, Rose. I promise you." Scorpius said before he kissed Rose softly.

"I know it will." Rose said, kissing him back.

_**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**___


	11. Ron and Hermione

**Ron and Hermione**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics.

"_Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know, I loved you then, I guess I always will.__"Anonymous _

It was all over. Harry had won the battle. Now it was time to focus on other things, namely themselves and the loss of Fred, Remus, and Tonks. But first they would deal with the losses and pay their respects to the dead then they would deal with their feelings towards each other. After all, they had time now.

Ron was down in the Great Hall, paying his respect to Fred. Harry and Hermione were on the other side of the room, paying their respects to Remus and Tonks. They had paid their respects to Fred earlier and Ron had paid his respects to Remus and Tonks earlier. He saw Hermione hug Harry and leave the room. Ron stood from his kneeling position on the floor, kissed his mother on the cheek and followed Hermione out of the hall. He saw her about halfway up the grand staircase.

Hermione walked up the grand staircase and walked into the closest classroom, looking out the window at the grounds. She heard the door shut and turned to see Ron lock the door behind him.

"We need to talk, Hermione." Ron said, coming towards her. Hermione nodded and turned away from the window, looking at Ron.

"I just want to say that I've loved you for awhile now. I used Lavender to make you jealous. I think I started to realized that I liked you when I saw you going to the Yule Ball with Krum. I knew I loved you when we were at Dumbledore's funeral. There is a spot in my life that only you can fill, Hermione. I'm so sorry that I left you and Harry. I missed you every day that I was gone. I love you so much, Hermione. I just never thought you felt the same until last night." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I think I've loved you since fourth year. It was never like for me, Ron, it was love. I waited until the last minute to accept Viktor's invitation because I was hoping you would ask me. But when you said 'You're a girl' I thought you would never see me as more then another one of your friends, so I accepted Viktor's offer. In sixth year, I was so bloody jealous of Lavender, that I was ready to murder her. I went with McClagan to Slughorn's party because I thought he would make you the most jealous. It's never been anyone but you for me, Ron. You are my soul mate. I don't care how poor your family is, I love being with you and I love your family." Hermione said, stepping even closer to Ron.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione hard. Hermione kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. Ron gripped Hermione's waist hard as the two continued to kiss. Ron pulled Hermione flush against him as the two kissed. Hermione pulled back to breathe. Ron kissed Hermione's neck lustfully and Hermione hissed as Ron bit her neck.

Hermione pulled Ron back to her, kissing him again. Ron groaned and pushed Hermione against the nearest wall. Hermione whimpered as Ron deepened the kiss desperately. Ron groaned as Hermione's hands found his hair, pulling it slightly. Ron reached up and pulled Hermione's long curls, tilting her head back so he could kiss her even deeper. Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. Ron picked Hermione up and pushed her against the wall harder. Hermione whimpered as Ron held her against the wall with his body, his hands going to her hair. Hermione pulled away to breathe.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea." Ron said huskily.

"I think I do…" Hermione whispered back. Ron smiled at Hermione and unwrapped her legs from his waist, placing her back on the ground. Hermione smiled back, and kissed Ron's neck softly.

"We are together now, right?" Ron asked, his eyes shut, his neck tilted.

"Merlin, I hope so." Hermione whispered, biting Ron's neck.

"This is it for us, Hermione. You and me, forever." Ron whispered.

"Yes." Hermione said simply.

_**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**___


	12. Harry and Ginny

**Harry and Ginny**

**A/N:** JK Rowling owns the characters. Nickelback owns the lyrics. Last one! I hope you all liked this story!

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way."Anonymous_

Harry sighed as he walked up to the Gryffindor portrait hole. The Fat Lady opened for him immediately. Harry smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, my dear." She said softly, tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing, Lady. It had to be done. I'll see you after I get a few hours sleep." Harry said softly.

Harry passed into the Common Room and walked up to the seventh year boy's dorm. Harry sighed and looked down at himself.

_I need a shower before I THINK about going to sleep… _Harry thought as he walked into the bathroom. He had taken his clothes from Hermione before he had left the other two in the Great Hall. Harry took a shower quickly and walked back into the dorm to see Kreacher waiting for him with a tray with a cup and a sandwich.

"Master Harry. Kreacher was thinking you was hungry. Tea and a sandwich, Master." Kreacher said setting the tray on the closest bed.

"Thanks, Kreacher. For everything. Go get a good sleep. I plan on doing just that. I'll see you soon." Harry smiled at Kreacher, who smiled back.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher said and was gone.

Harry took the tray and set it on the bedside table. Harry lay back on the bed and took the sandwich. Fifteen minutes later, Harry set the empty tea cup on the tray. He closed his eyes when the door opened quietly. Harry kept his eyes shut, hoping the other person would leave him in peace. Instead he felt the bed beside him sink as the other person lay beside him. Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Ginny." Harry breathed. Ginny smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest. Harry sighed and held Ginny to him. Ginny sighed softly and grabbed onto Harry's shirt, closing her eyes.

"You are NEVER leaving me again. Or I will kick your bloody arse, Potter. Am I understood?" Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"Yes, Ginny. I'll never leave you again. I couldn't. I love you too much." Harry said softly.

"Good, well, now that we are on the same page. I love you, Harry James. You have no idea how much. I've missed you so bloody much this year… It was hell on earth here." Ginny whispered, laying her head back on Harry's chest. Harry took his glasses off and set them on the table too.

"I missed you more then I can say, Gin. I watched you on the Marauders Map at night. To make sure you were safe. I thought you coming here was a way to keep you safe. That was a stupid idea. You got hurt this year. I never wanted that. I…" Harry said but Ginny kissed him. Harry hissed and kissed her back. Ginny pulled away and lay back on Harry's chest again.

"I missed doing that." Ginny sighed closing her eyes.

"So did I…" Harry said, placing his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny's arms went around Harry's waist too.

"I'm never leaving you again." Harry whispered.

"Good. I promise you that I will give you a family." Ginny whispered.

"Three." Harry smiled.

"Three." Ginny agreed. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**_


End file.
